


Passion Rules The Game

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Smut, Waige - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Paige plans to start the new year off right.





	Passion Rules The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So today was a challenge. I sat down and said to myself, okay, gotta write them some smut. It's gotta be hot, and sexy, and fun, and sweet, and real, and you gotta write it today, while you still don't really feel in the mood to write AND while wearing acrylics that are longer than usual so you can barely type.
> 
> This was a real labor of love, guys, haha. Happy New Year to everyone except the jackass anon on Tumblr who decided to spend time today demanding I write more and update more often.
> 
> Hope this fic is a satisfactory way for y'all to end your 2017 or start your 2018, whenever you get to reading this. (The title is a song by The Scorpions.)

Paige peered into her son's room.

Ordinarily, she wouldn't do that, of course, but it was well after one in the morning and he had appeared exhausted within moments of the new year. He was more than likely sound asleep by now, and she wanted to make sure.

The slight light from the moon told her that he was, indeed, out.

Walter, however, was not yet out – of the bathroom, that is. She'd accidentally spilled wine on him as they were cleaning up the living room after their little family party – she'd seen the smile on Walter's face when Ralph had called it that – and while he had grown fairly fond of drinking it, the smell wasn't to his liking.

Fermented fish, however, apparently was. But no one had ever accused her boyfriend of being stereotypical.

Paige changed into a pajama top and got into bed, stretching yawning. She wasn't tired yet – far from it – but she found that she almost always yawned after she stretched. She was sure Toby could tell her why, if she ever remembered to ask.

"Hey, all cleaned up?" She asked when Walter emerged from the bathroom in what he usually wore to bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better than the scab on my head looks," he said.

"It seems to be healing wonderfully, though," she said as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Yes. I am definitely pleased with the progress. Honestly, I think I feel, physically, pretty back to normal."

She was very – very – glad to hear that.

"So, Ralph's asleep," Paige said, lifting her eyebrows suggestively, her mouth turning up into a smile as Walter grinned and leaned in, knowing from months of experience what she was getting at. "Wait," he said just before their lips touched.

He was glancing nervously toward the door. "Walter," she said, "he's asleep, I just checked." She smiled, reaching a hand up to run through his hair. "You've spent the night here before."

"I know, I know, but we've never…not when Ralph was here."

Ah, Paige thought. That was true. They actually had  _never_  been intimate with Ralph in the same location. She was mildly amused that it wasn't her that was more concerned about it. "We'll just have to be  _verrrrry_  quiet," she said in a stage whisper, brushing her lips over his. When she felt his smile against her mouth as his lips pushed against it, she lifted her lower body off the mattress and shifted her weight until she was over him, settling down on his hips and leaning over so she could continue to kiss him, gently cupping the side of his face. Paige hadn't put on pajama pants before climbing into bed and she shivered at the feel of his fingertips lightly grazing her hips, getting a hold of her long shirt and curling the bottom of it around his fingers.

Walter was only wearing boxers and an undershirt, and Paige slid a hand over his thinly clothed chest before mumbling to him to take the undershirt off. He obliged, sitting up, and she helped him pull it over his head. She leaned in, pressing kisses to his jaw and then his neck, expecting him to lay back again. Instead, his fingers worked the buttons on her pajama top, opening enough of them to expose her breasts, and then he eased her into a more upright position so he could duck down and place slow, wet kisses to one of them. Paige's eyes fell closed, and she slid her hands up from his shoulders to hold his head close against her, careful to not reinjure the wound. "Oh," she breathed when his lips locked around the sensitive skin at the center. He swirled his tongue, slowly, and her hips jerked forward. "Walter," she whispered, trying to keep her voice low even as one of his hands came up to massage and rub at her other breast and she dug her nails into his scalp. "Oh God," she mouthed, afraid to even try and speak while he had her head spinning like this.

"Hmmm?" He asked, and her hips jerked again at the vibrations from his lips, only allowing her to sigh in response. She tugged at his hair, wanting to kiss him, and he lifted his head, continuing to knead her breast with his hand. "That feels  _so_ good," she said breathlessly, stretching her neck out ever so slightly to place her mouth on his. "I could kiss you until next year," she mumbled after a few minutes, when their lips parted slightly as she shifted her weight over him.

"We just started a year," he murmured back, sounding amused.

"I know." She kissed him again, feeling his grin against her lips. His hands moved from her breasts to her sides, right above her hips, moving with them as she slowly rocked on him. Walter leaned them backward, grabbing another pillow so they weren't reclined quite so far, and then slid a hand down between them, running a finger over her underwear, groaning a  _god, you're wet_  probably a little louder than he wanted to, and she felt him twitching beneath her as he slipped the finger underneath the soaked fabric and stroked her gently. She pressed down on him, grinding against his hand. "Walter," she said, her voice sounding hoarse, "inside me. Please."

"Fingers?" He asked.

She nodded, a tiny moan between her pressed lips. "For now." He still had his boxers on, and she needed  _something_  before she could take the break in contact that him removing them would necessitate.

She lifted up slightly, giving him room to adjust his hand, and he positioned two of his fingers, pressed together, ready at her entrance. She lowered herself onto them, gripping his shoulders for stability as he began to curl his fingers inside her. Paige bit her lip, doing her best to keep her hips still. This couldn't be the most comfortable for him, fingering her at this angle, and she didn't want to make it even more difficult for him. "Oh God," she said, letting out a shaky breath and gripping his shoulders tighter as he pushed his fingers deeper. She silently cursed herself for letting him work her up like this. She preferred to go slow when they were physical, but now she was far too wound and didn't want to wait – and wasn't sure she could – for anything else.

Walter must have noticed the expression on her face, because he glanced toward her bedside table. "Do you need to – ?" He started.

"Yes," she said, nodding vigorously, the tension in her belly almost too much already. "Please."

Walter used his free hand to nudge open the drawer and pull out the tiny toy, handing it to her and increasing the tempo of the fingers still inside her. Paige leaned back, resting part of her weight on a hand she placed flat against the mattress, giving herself more room as she clicked the vibrator on and pressed it to her clit, moving the tip in slow circles. Her muscles clenched almost instantly, the tension building and bringing her right to the edge, and she could tell Walter knew because his free hand began to rub her thigh, as he always did when she was getting off this way. The extra touch, in sync with him curling his fingers inside her, was what did it, and Paige bit her lip as her legs trembled, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to keep mostly silent. The sound that did escape her was a loud whimper that sounded more like a whine.

Walter withdrew his hand and sat up, curling his arms around her as she kept up the motion with the vibrator, drawing it out. After a few more seconds, she clicked the device off and dropped it on the mattress beside them. "Kiss me," she said, closing her eyes, knowing that he would, because she strongly suspected he loved kissing her as much as she loved kissing him. She'd always enjoyed kissing in general – it was an intimate and affectionate action, after all – but she especially loved kissing Walter O'Brien. There was something simultaneously exhilarating and comforting about it, even after having unlimited access to his mouth for months now.

"Are you all right?" Walter asked her after a minute or so. Paige knew what he was asking. She was often extremely sensitive after she climaxed and needed some time before they could do anything else. Fortunately for him – she could feel him straining against his boxers and knew he was probably approaching the level of wound that she had been minutes earlier – she was already aching to feel him inside her.

"Mmm hmm," she said, lifting off of him so he could lay back against the pillows and wiggle his boxers down his hips. She took hold of them, helping them the rest of the way down his legs, and reached for the vibrator again, clicking it on and taking him in her hand while she placed the vibrator below his shaft, using it to massage what she unfortunately knew that Toby referred to as  _the boys_. A giggle escaped her lips.

"What?" Walter asked, looking up at her with dark eyes.

"Nothing," she said, smiling affectionately at him while continuing to circle the vibrator, enjoying watching him twitch at the stimulation. "I'm glad you're not weird about this," she commented, placing her hand on his thigh as she clicked the vibrator up a notch. "Some guys are." Some guys were  _really_  weird about it. She'd been delighted to discover, shortly before Halloween time, that Walter was not.

"N – no, it's…good," Walter said, his stomach muscles visibly tightening as she pressed the toy more firmly against him while continuing the same circling pattern. Paige smiled, taking him in her other hand and lowering her mouth to create suction around his head, swirling her tongue like he had on her breast earlier, while her one hand pumped and her other one worked the toy. "Oh God," Walter moaned, drawing audible and shaky breaths that were increasing in frequency. Paige's eyes shifted to the hand she could see, the one that wasn't tucked under his head, and was pleased to see how it was digging into the mattress. She clicked the toy up one more intensity level, letting go of him with her hand and dropping her head, slowly, all the way down, pleased when she heard the high – pitched sound from Walter. She lifted her head and immediately went back down, hollowing out her cheeks and wiggling the vibrator against him.

"Paige," Walter said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Turn it off."

She lifted her head. "Turn it off?" Sometimes he asked her to stop in a way that really meant  _don't_. "Real?"

"Real," he said, and she immediately pressed the power button. Walter let out a long breath. "I wasn't going to last if you kept doing that."

"That's okay," Paige said, giving him an amused smile. She rubbed his thigh soothingly. "When has that ever mattered to me, Walt?"

"No, I know," he said, sitting up and reaching for her. "I just want you right now."

She smiled, closing her eyes and kissing him again, wiggling out of her top and allowing him to ease her onto her back. He pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them in the general direction of his, reaching back into the nightstand and grabbing a condom, covering himself expertly with it. "I'm glad you said that," she said as he crawled over her, "because I want you, too."

A low, almost primal sound came from deep in his throat, but then he was kissing her again, gently, cradling her face in one of his hands. She slid a hand around his back, humming against his lips. Neither of them wanted to wait very long, and she shifted her knees apart, allowing him to settle down between them and push inside her.

For a man who had been warning her off only a minute ago, Walter was showing an impressive amount of control as he moved on her with slow and gentle thrusts. Their lips met, and she heard him mumble something that she couldn't quite make out in between kisses. But she had some idea of what he had said. When he murmured to her while they were making love like this, it was always something that made her flush from head to toe and wonder where in the world Walter O'Brien learned to talk sweet like that.

Time fell away around them as they rocked together, continuing to kiss and keeping their moans between them, not getting quite so caught up as to forget that for the first time in their relationship, her son was right down the hall. They were both good at this, and together, almost impossibly so. Paige constantly found herself torn between chiding herself for taking so long to find this and being immeasurably relieved that they hadn't put off the inevitable any longer.

Because she couldn't imagine a universe where something as wonderful as this existed with each other and they didn't find it.

It had to have been a while, but felt like only a few minutes, before Paige felt the familiar and welcome coiling in her gut that told her she didn't have long. "Walter, I'm close," she whispered.

"Me too," he grunted quietly. He pushed up on one arm and ran his thumb over one of her nipples, making sure to rub her with the roughest part of the pad. Paige shuddered. He had been working on some new invention lately, leaving his hands slightly calloused, just as she liked them. She pressed her lips together, tipping her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes as her vision was starting to blur. Walter changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, his shaft brushing her clit with each push forward, and Paige whimpered, her mouth falling open. "Oh God. Oh God."

"Come for me, Love," Walter whispered, stretching his neck so he could kiss her just above her collarbone. Paige knew what spot he was seeking, and his first few kisses just missed it, but then he locked his lips around her sensitive, soft skin and sucked lightly, and her hips jerked underneath him, her muscles contracting hard around him as she came apart, pleasure rushing from her center throughout her body. She heard Walter curse under his breath, his thrusts coming faster, helping to draw her pleasure out while pushing him closer to his own. By the time she was starting to come down from the high, he was shuddering and gasping as his own climax took over.

He rolled off her almost immediately, both of them needing to catch their breath, and she moved onto her side. They faced each other, almost nose to nose, panting and smiling, and she reached for one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his.

"Well," she said when her breath began to return to her. "I love you," she added, kissing him briefly before continuing her original thought, "that's probably the best start to a year I've ever had."

"Same here, my sweet," he said, bumping his nose against hers. "And I love you, too." He lifted their hands, placing a kiss on their entwined fingers. "Happy New Year."


End file.
